scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Museum
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Crash Landing }} Moonlight Museum is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Menacing Monsters!. Premise Coolsville Museum is being robbed so the gang arrives. When they discover that the robberies only take place on a full moon, the gang knows who's been robbing the museum; the Moon Monster! Plot Two men are holding a heavy crate and loading it on to a truck. The moon is full and the stars are out. "This thing needs to get to Coolsville Museum for the new Mystery Inc. exhibit," says one of the men. "The Moon Monster costume is great, I bet it was a frightening mystery!" says the other man. They load it onto the truck and hop in it and drive away. Inside the crate, the Moon Monster costume is sitting still. Them some moonlight hits the costume and it glows. The Moon Monster comes to life, breaks itself out of the crate, and then roars. ... It's a hot summer afternoon. "I can't wait to see the new Mystery Inc. exhibit!" says Fred. "Reah, re-he-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. "I can't wait to eat the new Mystery Inc. exhibit! Like, I heard they have hot dogs!" exclaims Shaggy. "Dogs!" exclaims Scooby. "Not hot dogs, hot dogs!" exclaims Fred. "Roh!" exclaims Scooby. "We're almost there!" says Daphne. "We would have been there if the Mystery Machine hadn't broken!" exclaims Velma. "Well, there it is: the museum!" exclaims Fred. The gang walks inside Coolsville Museum. "Now like, where is the Mystery Inc. exhibit?" asks Shaggy. "There!" exclaims Fred. "Hi, I'm Crystal, welcome!" exclaims a woman. The gang looks around and Shaggy says "shouldn't the Moon Monster be here?" "Reah," says Scooby. "Wow, this place is amazing!" says Daphne. "I know, right?" asks Crystal. "Excuse me ma'am, where is the Moon Monster costume?" asks Shaggy. "Some guys say it came to life and nearly smashed their truck. But they've always wanted the costume, I think they stole it," says Crystal. "Came to life!" exclaims Fred when Crystal has walked away. "Let's split up gang to search for clues." "Okay Fred," says Shaggy. He and Scooby start searching the exhibit. "Like, look at that screwdriver on the floor!" says Shaggy. "Raggy, let's ret rit!" exclaims Scooby. Shaggy picks it up and pockets it. "This place is crowded, let's search elsewhere," says Shaggy. He and Scooby leave the exhibit and they see a door. Shaggy tries to open it. "Locked!" exclaims Scooby. "Maybe we can find a key!" exclaims Shaggy. The two walk away and hear a noise. "What was that?" asks Shaggy. "Rit came from rover there!" exclaims Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walk upstairs and see a man. "Hi, I'm Bob, oh you're Scooby and Shaggy the detectives! I had nothing to do with this, leave me alone!" cries Bob. He flees. "He's strange," says Shaggy. The two continue walking and Shaggy trips. "You tripped ron rat rope screwed to the ground!" laughs Scooby. "Nobody screws rope to the ground!" says Shaggy. He pulls on the rope and pulls the floorboard out. Underneath is a box that is screwed shut. "Darn!" exclaims Shaggy. "Screwdriver!" exclaims Scooby. "You're right!" exclaims Shaggy. He picks up the box and uses the screwdriver to unscrew the lid. Inside is a key. "Aw man... nothing but a silly key," says Shaggy. He pockets it and then the two walk downstairs. "Wait a minute, the rocked door!" exclaims Scooby. "Yeah!" says Shaggy. The two walk to the locked door and unlock it. Inside is a knocked out fat woman. Her left shoe is missing. Shaggy shakes her away. "What happened?" asks the woman. Soon, she is telling Scooby and Shaggy something. "Maybe you detectives can help me. I came here last night when the moon was full. My name is Mary and I was helping carry some costumes into the Mystery Inc. exhibit. I tripped and my right shoe fell off. It's red and shouldn't be hard to find. Here's my left shoe in case you need it to find my other shoe. And then after losing my shoe I heard something. The door broke down and the Moon Monster attacked. And that's all I can remember," says Mary. "We'll find your other shoe, it should be a lot easier then unmasking the Moon Monster," says Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking away. "Huh, this shoe is from a store called Shoes for Men. I think she's crazy," says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy bump into a fat man. "Oh hi, I'm Don the happiest and nicest guy on earth!" cries Don. "Nice shoe guys, really nice shoe." Don walks away. Scooby and Shaggy see a matching shoe. They are about to pick it up when they realize the moon is full. "Uh-oh," says Scooby. The Moon Monster bursts in and roars. It grabs the shoes and leaps away. "Get the shoes!" cries Shaggy. He and Scooby run after the Moon Monster. ... The next day, the gang comes back to the museum. "And then he took off with the shoes," explains Shaggy as the gang walks in through the door. "Jinkies, that's it!" says Velma. "Gang, we need to set a trap," says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking through the museum. "Like, Mr. Moon Monster sir!" cries Shaggy. The Moon Monster jumps down out of nowhere. He roars at them. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy are now running from the Moon Monster. "Would you like some cookies?" asks Shaggy. "Rood ones!" says Scooby. "Gimme!" cries the Moon Monster. Shaggy tackles him. Fred, Daphne, and Velma come over. "Time to see who it really is," says Velma. "Don!" cries Shaggy. "Who's he?" asks Velma. "We can explain it all. You see, we met a fat woman, just about as fat as Don. She wanted her other shoe, then when we found out her shoe was in a store for men, we figured it out. He did it to steal the Moon Monster costume and others," says Shaggy. "It is right!" cried Don. The police come and arrest him and Don yells "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" The next day, the gang is looking at the Mystery Inc. exhibit. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Moon Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Museum Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Menacing Monsters! - Volume 1: Shocking Situation *Scooby-Doo! Menacing Monsters! - The Complete Series